my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE
This sound effect along with Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 which sounds similar to it can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Part of it is similar to the sound effects Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 and Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501, which can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) (Heard in "Shell Shock.") * Adventure Time * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "A Better Mousetrap".) * Arthur * The Bachelor Winter Games * Celebrity Name Game (Not Heard in Season 1) * Clarence * Da Boom Crew * Dinosaur Train * Esme and Roy * Futurama * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * JoJo's Circus * The Middle * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Next Great Champ * The Noise (US Game Show) (Heard only in "The Intro.") * Oswald * Pet Alien * Pyramid (2002 Game Show) (Heard only in one episode.) * Regular Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (Heard once in "Stimpy's Pregnant.") * Rocket Power (Heard once in "Legends And Their Falls.") * Rugrats (Heard once in "Faire Play.") * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy * Strong (TV Series) *Teamo Supremo (Heard twice in "Things That Go Bump In The Night!.") *3-2-1 Penguins * The Tick (1994 TV Series) * Top Wing * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * The ZhuZhus (TV series) Movies * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) * Christmas in Love (2018) *The Fast And The Furious (2001) * The Iron Giant (1999) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Sahara (2005) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2003) (also in 3-D) * Who Am I (1998) TV Specials * The Big Game XXIX (2001) * The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special Live In Stereo (2002) * Party With Spike: Video Game Special (2003) * WGN-TV's Chicago Cubs Victory Parade & Celebration (2016) Documentaries * True Caribbean Pirates (2006) Shorts * Games Across America - Turtle Racing (2004) Video Games Arcade: * CART Fury * Metal Slug 2 PC: * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Stunt Rally * Rally Championship Xtreme (First half heard in a loop.) * Rally Trophy * Street Racing Syndicate (Heard in a high pitch.) * SimCity Societies * Toca Race Driver 3 PlayStation 1: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Metal Slug X PlayStation 2: * CART Fury * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * Dakar 2: The World's Ultimate Rally * Def Jam Vendetta (Heard in a high pitch.) * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Rally Championship * Street Racing Syndicate (Heard in a high pitch.) * Toca Race Driver 3 Microsoft Xbox: * Dakar 2: The World's Ultimate Rally * Midtown Madness 3 * RalliSport Challenge * Street Racing Syndicate (Heard in a high pitch.) * Toca Race Driver 3 Nintendo GameCube: * Dakar 2: The World's Ultimate Rally * Def Jam Vendetta (Heard in a high pitch.) * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Rally Championship * Street Racing Syndicate (Heard in a high pitch.) Sega CD: * Wirehead Sega Dreamcast: * Sonic Shuffle Commercials/Radio Spots USA: * AARP UnitedHealthcare Medicare Supplement Plans - Ducks in a Row (2016) & Nothing More Important (2017) * AT&T Yahoo - Winter Olympics (2006) * Ameritrade - Marathon (2005) * Cingular Wireless - American Idol: Line (2005) * Jameson - Iron Horse (2013) * Lone Star Park at Grand Prairie (2018) * Nationwide (2006) * PCH * Shiner Bock * Stella Artois - Party Trick (2017) * Tyler's Dam That Cancer (2018) * Truth - Crazyworld - Ingredient Game (2003) Intros * ESPN - NCAA CWS (2012) (Heard only at the very beginning.) Promos USA: * ABC - Wife Swap Premiere (2004) * ABC - The Great American Dream Vote (2007) * ABC - October Road Premiere (2007) * CNN - Elián (2017) * Nickelodeon - Fairly Oddbaby (2008) & Double Dare (2018) Trailers * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) * Kicking & Screaming (2005) (Trailers) * The Muppets (2011) (Trailers) * Shrek Forever After (2010) (Trailers) * Sing A Song with Pooh Bear (1999) (Trailers) Bumpers/Station IDs * BBC America (2007) Image Gallery PIC 2117.JPG|Ameritrade - Marathon (2005) Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE Care Bears; Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR; SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE.png|Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE.PNG|Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE PIC 2118.JPG|Truth - Crazyworld - Ingredient Game (2003) Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links